Mermaid Suicide
by Nemesis247
Summary: When Nemesis is walking along the beach, she finds the dead bodies of the Mako Mermaids and H2O stars. But how did they get there? Join Nemesis on her investigation to find out the truth.
1. H2O Suicide

**H2O Suicide**

Only a few days after finding the dead bodies of our beloved Mako Mermaids stars, I walked past the exact same spot, only to find thirteen new corpses lying there, which I soon enough recognised to be the stars of H2O! So once again, I decided to take matters into my own hands. After a few hours of research, I discovered that the deaths of the H2O characters went a little something like this…

"You replaced me?" Emma asked Cleo and Rikki accusingly.

"No!" Cleo cried. "We would never do that!"

"You don't understand," Rikki chipped in.

"Save it, guys," Emma said harshly, and with that, she left Rikki's Café, and slowly made her way towards the beach. As she walked past the edge of a cliff, a thought suddenly occurred to her. _Should I jump?_ Emma asked herself silently. _Do it!_ a voice cheered inside her head. And that was all it took to make Emma commit the act.

Meanwhile, Bella, Rikki and Cleo were still in the café.

"Oh no!" Cleo exclaimed. "Now Emma hates us!"

"Why?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Because she thinks we replaced her with you," Rikki explained.

"Wait, what? I would never steal you away from her! You don't agree with her, do you?" Bella asked, but she was sure that she already knew the answer: Cleo and Rikki definitely hated her. She fled from the café in tears. And as she passed the cliff that Emma had just jumped off of, she saw the girl's dead body lying motionless at the bottom, and screamed.

_It's all your fault that Emma killed herself!_ Bella screamed in her mind. And with that, she did what Emma had just done too.

At that particular moment, Ash and Byron were having a fight over who should claim Emma's love.

"I kissed her first!" Byron shouted.

"Yeah, well she loves me more!" Ash retorted.

"Let's continue this on that cliff over there," Byron suggested, motioning to his right. "The man to win gets to push the other off the edge."

"It's a deal," Ash agreed, and they walked towards the cliff together, just as Will was approaching too.

"Oh my goodness!" Will screeched at the top of his lungs as he saw Bella's dead body, and jumped to join her.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked, and Byron looked at him in just as confused a manner. But when the two reached the edge of the cliff and saw Emma dead at the foot, they jumped off together as well.

As they plummeted to their doom, Cleo and Rikki passed by. They saw the dead bodies of all of their friends lying at the bottom of the cliff, and decided to kill themselves in such a way as well. Whilst they were falling, Zane was moping over Rikki still hating him, when he came across the area in which his ex-girlfriend had just jumped to her doom. And when he spotted her body, he cried out in agony and jumped off the cliff too.

Now, a few hours before the events of this story, Lewis had arrived back in the Gold Coast, ready to surprise his girlfriend. But he got a shock when he saw her corpse lying at the bottom of the cliff. And so he also plunged off.

As Lewis was falling, Sophie was working in the café.

"May I take your order?" she asked as a blonde girl walked up to the counter.

"Yes," the girl replied. "I'd like some chips please, with a side of revenge."

"Okay. Would you like some diet blood with that?"

"Yeah, alright."

"So who do you want revenge on?" Sophie asked curiously as she began to fill up a cup with the girl's order of diet blood.

"A girl named Rikki Chadwick. Do you know where I might find her?"

"Rikki?" Sophie frowned. "Why do you want revenge on her?"

"She stole my boyfriend a few years ago, but I moved to America. Now I'm back in Australia, and ready to kill her!"

"Wait, she stole your boyfriend? I don't suppose you mean Zane Bennett?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

A grin broke out onto Sophie's face. "She stole Zane away from me too!" Perhaps it wa a bit of a lie, but then again, it was thanks to Rikki that Sophie couldn't have Zane… "I want revenge on her as well."

Suddenly, another redhead appeared beside the two. "Did someone say revenge?"

Sophie and the other girl turned to the new redhead.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm Charlotte. And you two?"

"I'm Sophie," Sophie replied.

"Miriam," the blonde girl said. "So you want revenge on Rikki too?"

"Yes. Rikki and her friends, Cleo and Emma."

"Ugh. Not _them_."

"Wait," Sophie put in, and the other two turned to her. "Emma? Don't you mean Bella?"

Charlotte looked at Sophie with a confused expression on her face. "Bella? Who the heck is that?"

"Cleo and Rikki's best friend."

"No, that's definitely Emma…"

"Look," Miriam interrupted. "We all want revenge on them either way, so what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" With that, the three set out. A few minutes later, they found the girls they were looking for, but not in quite the form they wanted them. For Cleo, Emma, Rikki and Bella were dead. At second glance, Zane appeared dead too, making Sophie and Miriam even sadder. And at third glance, Charlotte noticed that Lewis was also dead, which made her want to weep. And so the three girls made the choice to fall to their own deaths too.

So Emma, Bella, Will, Ash, Byron, Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Lewis, Sophie, Miriam and Charlotte make twelve dead fictional characters, but who is the thirteenth one? I bet you're now wondering about that, huh? Well, this one was a bit more of an accident than a suicide, but you know what they say: thirteen brings bad luck. And in this occasion, the bad luck was brought to Dr. Denman.

Linda Denman was miserably trudging along the beach, mourning her failure in life, when she spotted twelve dead bodies lying at the bottom of a cliff. And when she saw that three of them were the dead bodies of Cleo, Emma and Rikki, along with that spoilt rich kid, the blondie who ruined her, and various other hatred people, she started to dance with joy! She even thought that perhaps she was beginning to get lucky again! But as it turned out, all of her luck really had run out, for whilst she was dancing ever so joyfully, she tripped over a broken branch and fell to where all the other bodies lay.

**The end.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Eilish.**

**~Nemesis**


	2. Mako Suicide

**Mako Suicide**

One day, I was walking along the beach, when I came across ten corpses. Being a lover of the horror genre, I was rather delighted for such a thing to happen in my life… until, that is, I realised that the bodies belonged to my favourite Mako Mermaids stars! I felt so distraught that I decided to investigate just how the group met their doom, and, if possible, how to revive them. And from what I discovered during my research, their deaths went a little something like this…

It was a hot summer day, and Nixie was strolling along the beach, her brown hair entangling in the breeze, her blue eyes hot with the sensation of coming tears. Although it had been weeks since Cam's betrayal, Nixie was still feeling overly depressed about it. So depressed, in fact, that she had begun to have darker thoughts…

As she neared the edge of a cliff, of which the jagged rocks at the foot would certainly kill anyone who fell off in an instant, the violent impulses took over her mind, once again. _Jump_, they were telling her. _Jump off the cliff, Nixie. It will only hurt for a second, and the short pain will be much more bearable than the constant pain of when you think about what Cam did to you…_

That settled it. Nixie ran to very edge, and jumped off the cliff, as if she were diving into the deep blue sea. But of course, she wasn't. For once, her dive meant that death was to come.

Just a few moments before this, Cam had chosen to trudge past the spot where Nixie was about to commit the act of suicide. And when he saw the girl that he had been too afraid to declare his love for falling to the pointed rocks, his whole world shattered. _Cam, this is all your fault!_ his brain told him. _Thanks to you, Nixie killed herself!_

"_No_!" Cam cried aloud, and without even thinking, he ran forwards and jumped to be with his beloved one.

But as it would happen, Zac heard this particular scream, and dashed towards the area where the two suicides had just taken place. He looked down to where the two dead and bloodied bodies lay in utter shock and horror. Although Cam had betrayed him, Zac still felt like a part of him would always be Cam's best friend, and he didn't want to lose him! And Nixie had become more of a friend to him too since Cam had tried to become a merman. And so Zac jumped as well.

As Zac jumped, Lyla and Sirena, who had been with Zac until he'd run off, passed him, only to witness his death. Lyla screamed at the top of her lungs, and jumped off too.

"Lyla!" Sirena yelped, and mimicked her fake blonde friend's actions. But as she fell, she screamed a blood-curdling scream, which Evie, David, Carly and Rita just so happened to hear from where they all were, at the Ocean Café.

"Was that Sirena?" David asked, feeling a little worried.

"I think it might have been," Rita replied anxiously, and quickly left the café, and headed towards the cliff, closely followed by the other three.

David, Evie and Carly arrived at the scene just as Rita jumped off the cliff too, at the sight of her three so called nieces lying dead at the bottom of the cliff. David and Evie quickly rushed to the edge too, and jumped off together as they saw the corpses of Sirena and Zac. Carly quickly did the same, in a horrified moment as she lost her long-term crush and best friend.

So at this point in time, you may be wondering who the tenth fictional character that died on that fatal day was. And for me to tell you this, I must firstly explain the events that had taken place far away a few hours earlier.

You see, Aquata had just finished collecting some shells to make jewellery with, and when she returned back to the pod, they told her that they were finally going to allow Sirena, Nixie and Lyla to come back. Aquata squealed with joy, and instantly started to make her way back to Mako. But it was there that she saw the dead bodies of her sister, the other mermaids, the new merman, his wannabe merman best friend, her sister's boyfriend, the girl who had a crush on him and was jealous of his relationship with Sirena, her best friend, and the mermaid who had taken the outcasts into her care. Aquata didn't know what to do, so in her time of vulnerability, she did the only thing she could think of. She hauled herself out of the water, and lay beside the other dead bodies, and died a slow, painful death as the sun dried her out.

**The end.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Charlotte**

**~Nemesis**


End file.
